Pooh's Adventures of The Kid Who Would Be King
Pooh's Adventures of The Kid Who Would Be King is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be made by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the future. Plot Alexander "Alex" Elliot is a twelve-year-old boy who is starting a new term at school while struggling to adapt to his new surroundings. When his best friend Bedders is bullied by older students named Lance and Kaye, Alex comes to his aid but ends up in a fight with Lance. Alex, Lance, and Kaye are given detention by the headmistress while she tries to encourage Alex to live up to himself. Meanwhile, Lance and Kaye plot to harm Alex further. That night, the duo chase Alex as he is on his way home but Alex hides in a nearby construction site, where he finds a mysterious sword and removes it from its position. Taking the sword with him, Alex shows it to Bedders, and they discover that its markings identify it as Excalibur, the sword of King Arthur. Alex then playfully "knights" Bedders. Elsewhere, the wicked sorceress Morgana awakens underground and sends her minions after Excalibur. The next day, a teenager appears from inside Stonehenge and presents himself at Alex's school as a new student. The boy reveals himself to Alex as the wizard Merlin, capable of aging backwards, but is also able to shift between his Arthurian counterpart. Alex plans to return the sword, wanting nothing to do with ancient myths. That night, Merlin saves Alex from a demon and explains that he has four days to destroy Morgana or she will enslave all of England. Morgana's demons can appear only at night and can only be seen by Alex and those he has knighted, but an upcoming total solar eclipse will enable her to emerge fully into the world. Alex realizes that these events parallel an inscribed storybook his estranged father once gave him. Alex concludes he descends from Arthur through his father and later recruits and knights Lance and Kaye, who fight beside Alex and Bedders, defeating three demons. Alex declares them a new Round Table. Merlin soon tasks Alex to find the entrance of Morgana's prison. Believing his father is the key, Alex leads the group to Tintagel where he last saw his father. En route, Merlin trains them in swordsmanship. But when Morgana infiltrates the lesson, Lance betrays Alex and takes the sword for himself. Merlin barely saves them and Excalibur is broken when Alex and Lance come to blows in a marsh. Alex calls upon the Lady of the Lake who appears and restores the sword. Rededicating themselves to the quest, the four overcome a horde of demons by luring them over a cliff and arrive at Tintagel. Alex meets his aunt Sophie who tells him that his father was revealed to be an alcoholic, a fundamentally bad person who abandoned Alex's family, and that it was secretly his mother who inscribed the book. Alex is enraged to discover that not only has he come a long way for nothing but the fact that his mother lied to him about the book, and he starts to hate her for that. Merlin tells Alex that Excalibur is not handed down by birthright, but by individual merit. Alex and his friends arm themselves and Alex uses the storybook to locate the entrance to the Underworld. Alex challenges Morgana who takes on a monstrous form and breathes fire, but Alex strikes her down and the children escape. Believing Morgana is dead, Alex returns Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake. On the day of the eclipse, Merlin informs Alex that Morgana was merely wounded and Alex realizes that he violated the Chivalric Code by lying to his mother. In desperation, Alex tells her everything that has happened. His mother reveals her own lie that she never told him the truth about his father or the book, because if he had known the truth to begin with, it would've hurt him. Eventually, he stuns her by summoning the Lady of the Lake into the bathtub, where he regains Excalibur. At the school, Merlin enchants the faculty and Alex knights the entire student body. During the eclipse, Morgana appears with her entire army and now takes on a huge, semi-draconic form. The children fight back, using strategies combining medieval warfare with modern technology, but ultimately retreat to the rooftop. Merlin casts a magic spell to pull Morgana from the world and Alex decapitates her as she vanishes, dispelling all the demons. Alex, Bedders, Lance, and Kaye bid farewell to Merlin, who encourages them to become leaders. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tino Tonitini, Carver Descartes, Lor McQuarrie, Tish Katsufrakis, Roger Rabbit, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Nia, Rebecca, Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Princess Skystar, Archimedes, The Bowser Family, The Trix, Psycho Rangers, Master Xehanort, Pete, The Devious of Evil, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Makunga, Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), and Madam Mim will guest star in this film. *The Bowser Family, The Trix, Psycho Rangers, Master Xehanort, Pete, The Devious of Evil, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Makunga, Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur & Cecil, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), and Madam Mim will work for Morgana in this film. *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'', Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, and The Kid Who Would Be King were all released by 20th Century Fox, which is a subsidiary of Disney (the studio that made the Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Weekenders, Kingdom Hearts, the Mickey Mouse series, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, The Sword in the Stone, The Princess and the Frog, The Great Mouse Detective, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Jungle Cubs, and Darkwing Duck). *The main reason why Archimedes and Madam Mim from The Sword in the Stone are guest starring in this film is because Merlin (who is a character from the Arthurian stories) was featured in the real film and both The Sword in the Stone and The Kid Who Would Be King involved Arthurian legends. *Due to brief language (including the brief bit where Alex exclaims the D word at the beginning), this film will be censored. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Censored films Category:Travel Films Category:Medieval adventure films